Felix
Felix '''(フェリックス) is a fighter who participated in Red's 3rd LSW tournament, who would later lend his aid on stopping Dr.Groxel and his creation, Pix-Bot. Appearance Felix has silky black short hair with bangs and dark gray eyes. Felix has a slim and muscular build with average height and standard tan skin color. Felix wears long gray pants, Black shoes, black wristbands, a red undershirt, with a black and white jacket with white collars, and long white sleeves. Personality Felix is shown to be playful and outgoing. Felix gets along with everyone just fine, being able to understand his partner Nando and Inchirou's sense of humor, alongside other characters of more serious warrior mindsets like Jake. Although Felix seems to struggle with Nicole, trying to impress her much to her annoyance. Felix shows a good level of teamwork, being able to help out Nando and when everyone battled Pix-Bot. Felix shows a good level of morality, willing to save Red's life even when aware that Pix-Bot was above his level to stop him. Despite that, Felix is not afraid to face challenges that is beyond his level, as shown when he's able to continue fighting alone with Koba or facing Dr.Groxel. Felix doesn't let his loss get the best of him, as he was still able to show his respect towards Ba'rard and Rezzie, by appearing during the ceremony and continue watching the tournament even when they lost during the first match. Biography '''Background Not much is known about Felix's past. At some point, he met and became friends with Nando. When Dr. Groxel announces the 3rd LSW Tournament as a tribute to Red, Felix chooses to partake in it and team up with Nando as his partner. Red's 3rd LSW Tournament Saga Felix and Nando join the tournament and are introduced as Team 8. In their first battle, they face off against Fernando and Koba, labeled as Team 2. Starting out, Felix faces off against Koba, while Nando battles Fernando. Both teams were fighting evenly, with neither combatants showing a huge advantage. Eventually, Fernando to get Nando out but n turn, Felix was able to take Fernando out of the ring. In the end, Koba was able to take out Felix, losing the match. Despite their loss, Felix and Nando decide to continue watching the tournament till the end. During intermission, Felix was shown interacting with Nando, Jake, and Ichirou. With Ba'rard and Rezzie being the new tag-team champions, Dr.Groxel asks them to face off against his latest creation, Pix-Bot. Despite their individual power, Pix-Bot managed to overpower both of them with little difficulty. Felix watches their battle occur much to his surprise by the power of Pix-Bot. Though the match was over, Red challenges Pix-Bot, nearly dying from Dr.Groxel's creation. The fellow participants decide to take down Pix-Bot in fear of being a potential threat. Felix does his best in defeating the machine but was unable to do much and was quickly defeated. In the end, both Rezzie and Ba'rard charge one final attack against Pix-Bot, managing to overpower and destroy the machine for good. Dr.Groxel, in a fit of rage, decides to kill Red and everyone else in the tournament, though was quickly stopped easily. Felix celebrates with everyone at the end of the tournament alongside with the other participants. Felix was later shown talking to Nicole, possibly trying to hit on her, much to her annoyance. His current whereabouts are unknown since the tournament. Power Felix is considered a powerful fighter in the realm of Pixtopia, as he was able to participate in the 3rd LSW Tournament and be a candidate to test the capabilities Pix-Bot. During his match, Felix was shown capable of fighting against Koba and Fernando, the latter of which being able to fight Neo-Pixel Fighters and also defeat a high-level Targon, both opponents likely having power levels above 1,000. Felix would likely be capable of defeating a Skray or a Neo-Pixel Fighter. Felix was able to beat Fernando by ring out, although he got overpowered by Koba and lost the match, showing that Fernando was possibly holding back during their match. When Felix had to face Pix-Bot, he was quickly defeated even when he was able to use his full power without being restricted by tournament rules. Despite the help of every participant during the tournament, Felix stood no chance against Pix-Bot. When Pix-Bot was defeated by Ba'rard and Rezzie, Dr.Groxel uses his battle machine to kill everyone, although Felix was able to help and take him down quickly Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Felix possesses immense physical strength. His strength continues to reach new heights as he continues training. * Superhuman Speed: Felix can move/react as fast as the eye can see and has gotten even faster as he's continued to get stronger. * Superhuman Durability: Felix is far more durable than that of normal human beings, but does have limits and can be damaged by other beings as strong as him. * Superhuman Senses: Felix having enhanced vision, hearing, taste, touch, and smell, helps him during combat. * Superhuman Endurance: Thanks to his physiology and willpower, Felix is capable of exerting himself even if fatigued from using techniques that cost a lot of his energy or even being severely injured. * Flight - 'The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ''ki. * 'Ki Blast - '''The most basic form of energy wave. * '''Energy Wave - '''A ''ki blast wave. * '''Rapid Movement - Felix moves with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * Power Up - 'a technique used to amplify one's ''ki. * '''Ki Sense - '''The ability to sense the energy of other beings. Battles '''Red's 3rd LSW Tournament Saga * Felix & Nando vs Fernando & Koba (Loss) * elix vs Pix-Bot (Loss) * Felix vs Dr.Groxel's Battle Machine (Won) Trivia Quotes